James Ironwood/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Ironwood conceptart.png|Concept art for Ironwood IronwoodWeapon.png|Concept art for Ironwood's weapon V3 11 Ironwood Concept Art.png|Concept art for Ironwood's robotic appearance Ironwood_Vol4_Concept_Art.png|Concept art for Ironwood's timeskip outfit Official Designs Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Miscellaneous Dancey fancey ironwood faction.png|Ironwood dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 2.png V2t 15.png V2t 16.png Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1066.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen 00011.png Atlas Atlas_00017.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00970.png|Ironwood, standing with Penny Polendina and Atlesian military personnel Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00004.png|I'm here to see the Wizard V2_02_00005.png|Is she gone? Screenshot (147).png|Irish coffee? A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00031.png|And now for my next trick. V2_03_00032.png|Doing Exactly what Ozpin told me not to do. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00003.png|Asking Glynda for a dance. v2e7 ironwood leaves.png|Ironwood has left the building v2e7 ruby ironwood.png|Young Lady do you know.... Field Trip V2_08_00003.png|They were here!! V2_08_00005.png|Yes, we are looking at you V2_08_00006.png|When I was your age.... V2_08_00008.png|Come in your not in trouble, honestly your not V2_08_00011.png|The chair Mountain Glenn V2_10_00001.png|Can't sleep, must brood. V2_10_00002.png|The arm's acting up. V2_10_00003.png|James and Glynda on a Moonlit Night. V2_10_00005.png|James and Glynda watch Vale at night. V2_10_00006.png|You are a good man, James. Breach V2 12 00080.png|Ironwood and Councel gang up on Ozpin V2 12 00081.png|Sooon you'll be mine V2 12 00082.png|"You brought this on your self" Screenshot (134).png|Red, White and Blue V2 12 00083.png|You're mine Screenshot (139).png|Damn this place is big Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening Vol3op 19.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00066.png|"Schnee!" V3 03 00067.png|Winter I am disappoint V3 03 00077.png|Waiting in Ozpin's office V3 03 00078.png|Ladies please stop V3 03 00082.png|Sir yes sir V3 03 00083.png V3 03 00084.png|"This is what was necessary" V3 03 00085.png|Stares of judgement V3 03 00086.png|Someone forgot to update their anti-virus Fall File:V3_0600013.png V3_0600014.png|*awkward elevator music* V3_0600015.png V3_0600017.png|Behold my monstrous creation V3_0600020.png V3_0600021.png Destiny V3 08 00003.png|Debriefing Team RWBY V3 08 00004.png|"That's enough!" V3 08 00005.png|Disqualifying Yang PvP V3 09 00016.png V3 09 00090.png V3 09 00091.png V3 09 00117.png V3 09 00118.png|"Oz, the girl....I can explain!" Battle of Beacon V3 10 00081.png V3 10 00082.png V3 10 00086.png V3 10 00087.png|Leeeeroooy Jeeeeenkiiiins! V3 10 00088.png|Ironwood's Revolver V3 10 00089.png V3 10 00090.png V3 10 00091.png V3 10 00092.png V3 10 00093.png V3 10 00094.png V3 10 00095.png|Let's see if you can play dead. V3 10 00096.png| Like a boss V3 10 00097.png|Dude stole my ship, brb V3 10 00098.png|Head shot. V3 10 00111.png|Ever feel like you're being watched? V3 10 00112.png|"No!" Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00081.png|I'm back! V3e11 explosive round.png|Ironwood firing an explosive round V3 11 00082.png V3 11 00083.png V3 11 00089b.png|Oh sh- V3 11 00090.png V3 11 00090b Qrow Scythe.png V3 11 00091.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00016.png Remembrance V4 02 00023.png V4 02 00025.png V4 02 00026.png Tipping Point V4 06 00032.png Category:Image Gallery Category:James Ironwood images